


His bratty sweetheart

by All_things_hacy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Katniss needs a hug, Victor Katniss, haymitch can be sweet when he wants to, haymitch is not having it with katniss's attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Katniss has been getting on haymitch's last nerves and it's about time he did something about it.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for this wonderful ship because quarantine.
> 
> also this is set after catching fire but peeta died in first games(sorry lol), and katniss has been living with haymitch after he insisted to Plutarch that she needed to be around someone she knew right now.

Haymitch had been watching her for a week now.

He really should've just left her to her own devices after 13 took them from the games. He sighed as he walked in on her practically naked, only underwear,a bra, and- oh come on sweetheart was that his shirt?! Haymitch pinched his nose in annoyance. The young Victor was a piece of work to say the least. Really he should have just let 13 turn her into their super weapon and left her then and there. But as he watched katniss snuggle deep into his long sleeved shirt and the bundle of blankets she had grown to keep for herself - nevermind that they were _his_ he snorted at the thought - he knew that he would and could never leave her. They had been through so much together, they knew each other to the point where they didn't have to speak to communicate, they truly completed each other. 

Haymitch moved from his spot on the wall and walked over to the sofa katniss was residing on. she looked up at him, her dull eyes brightening at his presence. Her eyes travel with him as he sits down on the sofa, scooping her into his lap blankets and all. 

"Haymitch?--" 

"This has to stop sweetheart. You have to pull yourself together." He glared down at her sternly. "I understand what you might be feeling right now but moping around and avoiding your mission isn't going to help darling. Now you get up and-" katniss sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Don't boss me around haymitch I'm not some five year old who needs a scolding." She moved to get up, but was trapped In his iron-clad grip. Katniss growled at his persistence. "Haymitch...." She said slowly in a warning tone, " let. Go. " in truth she was expecting an argument from him and was prepared to fight back but she was not expecting him to laugh.

It wasn't a nice laugh. It was more mocking, dark laugh. One that sent a shiver down her spine. Before she could even interpret what the laugh meant, her mentor flung off her blankets and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap, forcing her to look him in his eyes. "You are going to listen to me everdeen and when I'm done _scolding_ your adorably stubborn ass, you will repeat what I tell you so that it's drilled into your mind. You can do that right? You can repeat what I tell you right _mockingjay?_ " 

He watched as his former student blushed a dark red, and squirmed a little In his lap. He knew he she was now listening -really listening to him now. She was at his mercy. He smirked. "Good girl. Now. You've been so stubborn lately more than you usually are and that's saying something. You've been wearing my clothes, living in my quarters like it's yours, and frankly you've been a huge brat. A little bratty five year old who needs to be reminded how to act." Katniss looked down embarrassed at how he used her joke of comparing herself to a five year old, and turned it into a lecture. 

"I-i I'm sorry haymit-" "I'm not done katniss." Her throat suddenly felt very thick and it hurt to swallow. He only used her first name when she had really fucked up. "I will drill this into your head- act like a brat around me again and I won't be so nice about it." Katniss nodded frantically wanting to make him u understand that she wouldn't be bratty to him again. Because she may not always show it but she cared about him so much more than she could put into words. 

Haymitch have her a small grin. "Good. Even still....." He stood up and grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her into his bedroom. 

" Even still I still have to do something about that stubbornness of yours. "


	2. Katniss's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it took awhile for this chapter but I wanted to wait until a couple of people commented and gave their opinion. Well you guys voted so here it is!

Haymitch led katniss to his room and placed her on his bed. He sat up against the headboard and pulled the flustered archer into his lap. 

Katniss shook slightly In his grasp worried about what he was about to do. She admits she had been really bitchy and horrid to her mentor, even though he had done so much for her - and expected nothing I'm return. The girl whimpered as he moved her body so that her waist was on his knees, arching her butt up into the air. _crap she'd really done it now._ Haymitch leaned down and whispered into ear. 

"Bad girl." 

His hand suddenly rose and hit her behind. Hard. Katniss but her lip to hold back her yelp. She knew she deserves this. He's right she was being a bad girl to him and he had every right to spank her, but God damnit her pride outweighed her logical side. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her submit to him. She wasn't weak, she couldn't just be punished whenever she was a little crabby, for Pete's sake she is the God damn girl on fire and she'd be damned If-

SMACK! another blow-harder this time cut off her thoughts and this time she drew blood as she tried to keep herself quiet. Two more hits landed on her stinging bum and she successfully muffled herself much to her punisher's annoyance. Katniss was just beginning to think that maybe she could take this punishment head on, when Haymitch's warm breath suddenly was on her skin. She froze. His tongue whipped out and gave one long, slow lick up her neck. He smirked as he moved up to suck on her ear, leaving the girl shaking as she tried not to give in to this intense pleasure. _Fuck what WAS this?_ She didn't understand how he could so expertly move his tongue so that it hit her most sensitive spots with such perfection. She was losing herself in his licks that she almost didn't hear his dark laugh echo into her ear. His lips slowly detached themselves from her ear, finally making her moan in the process. 

"You really are the girl in fire cuz your so feisty you know that? But guess what _student,_ that shit won't fly with me. I've seen all sides of you that no one's else has. I've trained you to be that fire-y girl that everyone loves so dear. You are getting punished because you deserve this. You're so amazing and good sweetheart. So so good. But sometimes you forget that and stray off your path. And as your lover and ment- no as your **_master_** I am going to make sure you don't loose your way. Now are you going to let me set you straight or am I going to have to punish you twice in one day?"

the way he was glaring down at her....His hand still on her ass rubbing the places he'd smacked....it was just all too much for her. Tears ran down her face massage sniffles a little. She sat up, kissed him passionately and then repositioned herself on his lap. Haymitch wiped some of her tears away as she nodded. "P-please continue, master." She blushed at the title but she didn't have time to dwell on it as her spanking was in full force and this time she didn't hold back her gasps and cries. 

What the mockingjay didn't want to admit but they both knew, was after a couple more of his hits pleasure began to mix with pain. As the pain of his strikes made her bum a bright red that word surely be sore in the morning, continued to rain down somewhere along the line her face began to flush, her breath quickened and soon her wetness was so evident that as haymitch spanked her he felt it with every blow. His mischievous grin widened. And his smacks came to a slow stop. He pulled the now panting, disheveled girl into his arms and have her a tight squeeze. "Please please don't ever make me do that to you again as much as we both enjoyed that I don't like punishing you darling. Your my sweetheart and it's my job to protect you with my life. Please just....promise to listen to me from now on? Even if not everyone...Will you listen to me?" Katniss buried her face into his warm welcoming chest and nodded. "Yes! Yes i will I'm sorry Haymitch I know that I can be super stubborn at times." She looked up at him. " Can ....can we go bathe now please? I miss our cuddles. " 

Haymitch gave her a rare genuine smile. "Anything for my little mockingbird."


	3. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely fluff(well maybe a little bit of sexual tension) because next chapter is smut( I've never written smut before, well I've never published smut before so I apologize beforehand if it's meh) anyway enjoy! :))))

Haymitch placed Katniss on top of the sink, have her a quick kiss and told her to wait for him. He changed into his swim shorts, grabbed a big fluffy towel along with a spare shirt and boxers- he had decided that he liked Katniss in his clothes- and then walked back into the bathroom. 

Katniss was still sore from her spanking so he helped her remove her clothing before sitting her on his lap while he filled the giant tub with warm water and baby shampoo- it would help keep her sensitive skin soft. After a bit he sat in the tub, Katniss clinging to chest. Haymitch wasted no time and immediately covered the Archer in bubbly soap. "Haymitch I can wash myself, and why baby shampoo I'm not a kid this is - oomph! " She was cut off as a puff of soap hit her in the face. "Haymitch! " The mentor smirked, "awww is katty having a fit? Shhh it's ok katty daddy's here." Her cheeks colored a bright red, She scooped up some bubbles and smashed it in his face. "DON'T call me katty! I'm not a child! " Haymitch only grinned. He wrapped his arms around the fuming girl's torso and rested his chin on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss into her neck, "you shouldn't talk to your daddy like that katty" He sighed into her collarbone, sending a shiver up her spine. "Good girls listen. You're a good girl right? _**katniss? "**_ he felt her squirm in his lap a bit before settling down. ".... Yea. I am. "

Haymitch took some more shampoo and massaged it into katniss's head. She let out a contented sigh and leaned up against his chest. "How are you so good with your handsss. You are heaven sent, really." Katniss sunk deeper and deeper into the calming allure of the peaceful bliss she found herself in and soon slipped into a tense-less sleep. 

Haymitch rinsed her hair, then scooped her into the fluffy towel careful not to wake her. He laid her on his bed and dressed her in her undergarments then put her into his boxers. He stopped for a second as he swelled with a protective pride. She was in his clothes. _his._ Which meant that she was his, with a wide grin cemented to his face her pulled the long sleeve shirt over her head then, slid into bed with her tightly wrapped in his grasp. 

The bath had ended differently than he had planned it to but when he saw his mockingjay's stress free content face he knew she deserved this break from reality. 

Besides there was always tomorrow 😈


End file.
